In load control systems, standard mechanical switches (e.g., decorator paddle switches, etc.) may be replaced with more advanced load control devices, such as dimmer switches, that control the amount of power delivered from an alternating-current (AC) power source to an electrical load. This procedure typically requires that the old decorator paddle switch be un-wired and removed from the load control system and the new load control device to be connected to the electrical wiring. Typically, such a procedure must be performed by an electrical contractor or other skilled installer. The average consumer may not feel comfortable to complete the installation of the load control device. Accordingly, there is a need for a load control system that may be installed in an existing installation having a decorator paddle switch without requiring any electrical work, and that is aesthetically pleasing.